THE GOLDEN LILY bloodlines sequel
by Mori Belicov Hathaway
Summary: Ok so this is how I think the story goes on. It starts from the point amazing Richelle Mead leaves us. Way more interesting than it sounds please read!
1. Chapter 1

**The golden lily- bloodlines sequel **

**Ok so this is how I think the story goes on. It starts from the point amazing Richelle Mead **_**leaves us. Way better than it sound please read! **_

_**Hey ok first fanfic ever but I'm really excited so please tell me how I'm doing. No flares please! Enjoy!**_

_**SPOV**_

_Dimitri Belicov had just arrived._

Oh great, I thought, just great.

"Hey,."- Said Evangeline and ran to Dimitri –

"Hey,"- said Dimitri- "haven't seen you In a while."- I guess he was happy to see a familiar, friendly face. Then he spotted me.

"Hi Sydney" – he said

"Uhm.. hi" – I said a little shyly. What was wrong with me, I mean it wasn't as if Dimitri and me were best pals but I did knew him from when I helped rose and I had actually nothing against him but… I couldn't stop feeling Adrian s eyes on me as I went to greet Dimitri. After I did though, there was kind of an embarrassing moment as we waited to either one of them to say something.

"Hey Adrian,"- Dimitri said- love what you've done with the place.- you couldn't said that Dimitri was nervous, he had a look of guardian that said clearly that nothing could scare him. It was more as if he was trying not to make it any more difficult for Adrian, after all Dimitri was the one that had taken Adrian s girlfriend.

"Yeah.."- said Adrian without looking at him. After that, an awkward silence fell upon us. Not even Abe looked like he was enjoying the moment.

"Mm well then since you had greeted I think that you should better be going to unpack, the specialist you would be working with in understanding spirit better should arrive in a week or so. Im sure you are tired of the journey"- said Abe to Dimitri and Sonia.- "and miss Sage"- he said to me- "we`ll talk about our deal's payment later." – I was about to protest but it seem like with so many people it wasn't such a good idea so I kept my mouth shut wondering what on earth would Abe want know.

"Yes, you're right, thanks Mr. Mazur."- said Sonya,

"So, where are you guys staying?"- I asked.

"About 5 miles from here." – answered Dimitri.- "but yes we should get going. Sydney, Evangeline,… Adrian."- he nodded at us and when Adrian said nothing they left. Abe went with them.

"Well then,"- I said- "I guess we should get going, I have to show Evangeline where she would be staying and.."

"Yeah sure"- Adrian cut me off and went to his room. He closed the door behind him.

"Let's go," - I said to Evangeline. When we reached the car however, I realized I was too worried about Adrian and didn't want to leave him like that. I didn't want either for Jill to be drunk or hangover in the morning because Adrian wanted to drown his sorrows. Resolved, I asked Evangeline to wait in the car and went to see Adrian.

The door was unlocked just as we had left it. So I went straight to Adrian s room and knocked.

"Adrian, it s me could you come out, I want to talk to you."

"Not in the mood Sage"- came the response from the other side of the door.

"Please Adrian I just want to see how you are doing"- I considered asking if he was ok but that seem kind of stupid considering the situation. - "I'm… I m worried about you"- I surprised myself saying. I hadn't realized that I had come to think of Adrian as a kind of friend and not a monster.

The door opened and a really pissed Adrian came out. I almost flinch when he looked at me. He was always so, well, Adrian. The guy I had in front of me was his opposite. He looked grim and angry but behind that anger I could see the depth of hurt in his eyes. Hurt of what Rose and Dimitri had done to him.

"Okay, what do you want"- he said

"I … well I wanted to know how you were you know with Dimitri and all…"

"Well, it doesn't really matter what I'll say know would it?"- He looked… indifferent, but I knew better. I knew how much it had to be costing him to play it all cool and pretend it wasn't such a big deal.

"It matters to me"- I said. It was true it did.

"Why? Because that will affect Jill? You afraid I'll do something stupid? Just leave it Sydney I'm not a problem you have to take care of. And actually it is none of your business." – he snapped.

"But…"-I started but he cut me off.

"Just leave me alone will you?"- And before I could respond he shut the door and left me standing there.

"Fine!" - I yelled at him. – "have it your way, this is the last time I try help you!" - I was furious but more than that I was hurt. Hurt that Adrian had shut me off, I thought he trusted me. So I stormed out of the apartment and went to my car. I met Evangeline and head toward's Amberwood. Evangeline, sensing my mood stayed quiet until we were reaching the school.

"Umm Sydney?"- She said-" would I have to like, have to do homework and stuff?"-

I didn't want her to be the one to suffer because of my anger so I tried to calm down and put on the most friendly smile that I could muster and said- yes, but don't worry I'll help you and either way, you are here to protect Jill. I don't think you have met her yet?

"No, I mean they show me a picture of her and explain me that I would be her roommate. I was supposed to be from North Carolina or somewhere and had to protect her at all times."- up to that last statement she had said it quite casually but when she said that last part her face became serious. I didn't thought we had to be concerned about her not being devoted enough to her work. But I still would keep an eye on her. For me, she was a kid and, even though I'd seen her fight when we were with the keepers, (Evangeline s brother had intended to marry rose, of course rose hadn't known anything about it, but either way had had to fight with Evangeline.) And, for what I had seen she had definitely had had the guts. I just hoped that she had had more training and would be able to protect Jill.

"Hey, how come you got sent here?"- It had struck me as odd because keepers where all in the living in the forest kind of people and I just didn't picture them letting Evangeline come here.

"Don't really know, I guess they didn't have warriors.. I mean guardians they could send here. I just know that some of you guys"- she said tapping her cheek- "asked us for help, I don't really know how it happened but my dad suddenly was really excited about me going. Not really care though as long as I was getting out of there."

That much was true; she had wanted to go with rose, Dimitri and me because she couldn't handle being locked in the woods anymore.

"Okay, we're here." - I said. I had told Jill I would bring Evangeline about 5 pm so she would probably be waiting for us at her dorm. I had a new one floor down and for the moment I had no roommate. I actually preferred it that way but I did kind of missed Jill sometimes. We parked and headed to the main office Evangeline would go alone since the alchemist had figured out that if any more of our "sisters or brothers" joined the school it would start to look suspicious.

After she'd finished with the registration at central campus we saw Eddie and Jill approaching. Guess Jill was excited to meet her new roommate.

"Hi. You must be Evangeline"- Eddie said.

"Hum, hi"- Evangeline said. She seemed to be assessing Eddie. Maybe to see if he did look useful and competent. I thought not like Adrian, but as I thought that I remember how made I was I him so I tried to forgot that for now, neither Eddie nor Jill deserved to receive my anger, although Jill would probably find out by the bond.

"And I'm Jill, nice to meet you!"- Jill said

"Hey," - Evangeline respond. I guessed Jill was happy to have a new roommate because even if she liked me I couldn't help her with things like friends and stuff, it would be a lot better if Evangeline could help her get more friends and not feel such an outsider anymore.

"Okay, so I guess you can handle from here"- I told Evangeline. I nodded to the rest and started to leave but Eddie stopped me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" - I said playing dumb. I didn't want anyone to know how much Adrian affected me.

"Uhm no reason, well then I guess we`ll see later."- Then he headed to where Jill was.

After that I headed to my room, I really didn't wanted to see anybody. Unfortunately, I didn't had it my way.

"Hey Melbourne!" –

"Hey Trey" – I said. I was really not in the mood for talking. He must have seen that on my face because he immediately said.

"So who had you so mad about?"- he asked me.

"Family things"- I said. But when I saw the look in his eyes I saw hurt. Hurt of being left apart. So I thought to hell with it and said- its its my brother, he s kind of in trouble but won't let me help him.

"Eddie?"

"No, Adrian"- Trey knew him. I had asked him a favor so that Adrian could get a job at a coffee shop trey worked on although Adrian hadn't got the job.- "It's kind of complicated."

"Well then let's go." - He said.

"What? Where?"- I was confused.

"I don't know wherever you want to go, you look like you really need a distraction." Again I thought why not?

"Thanks that's actually a great idea just let me go to Jill and tell her I'm going."

So I went to Jill's and found her and Evangeline and Eddie in her room.

"Umm Jill I m going to go for a while okay if you need anything call me to my cel okay."

"Where are you going?" – Eddie asked.

"I'm going out with Trey- I said as if was no big a deal."

"You what?" – Eddie exclaimed.

"Good for you!" – Jill said. Though she seemed kind of stupefied. Was my lack of romantic life _that _obvious?

"Yeah, umm it isn't really like that I mean we are just friends."

"Sure"- Jill said but I could see she didn't buy it.

I went to my room grabbed my purse and went to meet Trey. We ended up having a great time, we went to the movies and I actually had a great time, for once, I didn't had to be the perfect alchemist, I didn't had proof myself to anyone. I could just be myself, just Sydney.

Y After the movies we went to a MacDonald's although Trey was pretty much the only one eating. We were really late on the curfew hour but I was having such a great time that I didn't really cared.

It was way past midnight when we arrived at campus. We managed to sneak back in without anyone noticing. Trey accompanied me to my dorm I was kind of nervous though of how to say goodbye.

"Thanks for the distraction"- I said as we reached Jill's door.

"Hey, anytime you want" – he said.

And then he kissed me.

I was taken by surprise no doubt. But his kiss was sweet, gentle like he was afraid I would slap him for it.

Instead I kissed him back. And that's when the door opened and Jill saw us.


	2. Chapter 2

**So… ok here's the next chapter. Thanks : ****RozaXDimkaBelikovForever**** for her reviews I think constructive criticism is good if you want to get better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy, or Dimitri (sobs) Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter 2 **

"Sydney?"- She said not sure if it was me. But come 'on was my lack of a love life that freaking obvious?

"Jill! Trey and I were just…" – I began as I pulled away from Trey, I could feel myself already blushing.

"I was just saying goodnight to your sister" – Trey said looking a little flustered himself.

"Right"- said Jill coming out of his shock – "would you like me to let you alone or…"

"Noo!" – I exclaimed maybe a little too rudely. – " I mean, it's late and I'd better get to my room"

"Yes of course"- Trey immediately said- "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure" – I replied.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

As soon as he was out of sight Jill pulled me into her room were a sleepy looking Evangeline was looking at us. But as soon as she saw that it was just me she went back to sleep.

"Oh my God you and Trey? What? How did it happen?" – she almost yelled at me.

So I told her what we did. She was almost floating with excitement. Me? I was just dumb folded I didn't know what to think about it. Do I want to date Trey? I mean he is good looking and boy, could he kiss but still everything was so new. Besides it could never become something serious because he didn't even knew the real Sydney. Scratch that, he didn't even know my last name. That's when another thought occurred to me.

"Hey Jill"- I cut whatever she was just telling me. – "could you just, like don't tell Adrian about it? Like at all?"- I saw the question on her face but before she could reply I added – "it's just that I hadn't figured out yet what I'm going to do about it and I don't want Adrian to be bugging me"- the truth was, that I didn't want Adrian to find out for a very different reason but I wasn't going to tell Jill the real one.

"Ohh ok Sydney I won't tell him but you probably should, I mean he's going to find out eventually either way and he'll give you hell for not telling him"

"Ohh for crying out loud would you please shut up. I'm trying to get some sleep here! If you don't you'll regret it" – Evangeline threatened from her bed. Jill and I both laughed at her.

"Yeah don't worry I'll tell him. But right now I'm going back to my room before miss Weathers notices that I'm not there and kills me or Evangeline decides to get up and shut me up so she can sleep"

"Hump" –was the answer from Evangeline.

"Yeah sure goodnight!" -

I headed to my room which was just at the end of the hallway and collapsed on my bed. Dream sucked me in minutes.

I was in Adrian s apartment. Everything looked so real, and then I saw him. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He had a cocky grin on his face but it quickly was replaced by a look of regret. I was in a spirit dream. And just like last time, the walls suddenly were getting smaller, my breath was getting irregular, and panic was growing inside of me.

"Sydney I know you don't like this but I had to talk to you. I'm sorry, I really am I didn't mean to treat you the way I did." – he said while approaching me. –"you didn't deserve any of the bullshit I gave you, you were just trying to help me."

"It's … it's okay I'm sure you… didn't mean it. You're under a lot of stress..."- the panic was starting to set in me. I knew in some level that Adrian wasn't going to hurt me, but my alchemist instincts were telling me to run, to get away from this evil.

"I want you to know that you are a really important person for me and I would never do anything to hurt you. Sydney... especially after everything you have done for me" - He said.

I... that's all right Adrian

No it isn't you have no idea what you actually mean to me. I think… wow sage you have such beautiful eyes.-we stared at each other for who knows how long. I don't know why but I ended up in Adrian's arms. Just hugging, each of us giving the other comfort, forgetting momentarily about my fear to being around magic.

"I should go now,"- I told him after some time. "I should get some sleep, got school tomorrow"

"You are asleep Sage" – he chuckled. But nonetheless the dream begun to blur and I returned to my dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Two chapters in one day haha! But my bf was probably going to kill me if I didn't so. We'll I don't know if anyone is reading this but I would love it you would review, or PM me and I'll answer. If you don't tell me how can I get better? Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Sydney wake up."

"Umm?" - I mumbled.

"I said wake up. Class is over"- Kristin told me.

"Ohh yeah thanks."

"You ok?"

"Yeah I just didn't sleep too much last night."

"Ohh how come? Were you sick?"

"Well actually.. Trey took me out last night" - I never had had a friend my age I could tell this kind of things. To be honest I've never had these things to tell anyone.

"Oh my God. Really, where?" - She asked

So I told her.

"So are you guys like dating?" - She asked me.

"I'm not really sure I mean he kissed me but..."

"He did? OMG! Sydney…but why are you so down then? Don't you like him?"

"I, I m not really sure."

"Do you like someone else?"

Did I? I immediately thought about Adrian and last night. But no that wasn't possible. He was a vampire. Besides, it would never work, we were just too different. And he was clearly not over Rose. I couldn't help the fact that that thought made me a little angry, I mean Rose was really pretty but Adrian deserved better like… okay not going down that road.

"Hello Earth to Sydney you in there?" - Kris was trying to catch my attention.

"Ohh yeah. No of course not, I'm just not sure if the both of us would work out that's all." – She seemed to buy it and we left the classroom to go find Julia and have lunch.

Julia was just as excited as Kris had been about me and Trent.

"I can't believe it! And, speaking of which, hey Trey!"– Julia said to Trey who was just in that moment reaching our table.

I immediately turned around. Pushing any thoughts of Adrian out of my head.

"Hey beautiful"- he said to me as he took my hand.

"Hi you." – I said and blushed a little. I wasn't used to people telling me that.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later." – Jules said to us as she pulled Kris with her.

I end up spending the rest of the afternoon with Trey we seated next to each other in class and then he walked me to my locker. People stared at us but I didn't give them importance. He told me he had practice but that he'd see me after it. I told him that that was good for me. He kissed me and I went to my room feeling slightly guilty.

_But that's ridiculous you aren't cheating on Adrian._

I kept telling myself that but I couldn't forget the way he had looked at me. Snap out of it Sydney!

I decided I just couldn't deal with it all at that moment. So I just went to do my homework, brushed my hair and teeth and changed clothes. I couldn't help but noticed that my regular clothes looked a lot like Amberwood's uniform. Just as I was finishing applying my make up there was a knock on my door.

"Hey," – said Trey – "I was wondering if you would want to go to the movies or something."

"Sure I would love to" – I replied. So we left to go see a movie. I'd admit, I had a great time, but I could help but compare him with Adrian. Where Adrian was a party guy and easygoing guy, Trey was responsible and very mature for his age.

Just as we were going to a little coffee shop near the movies I ran into someone. Or maybe it would be better to say that I crashed into someone. He almost knocked me over but grabbed my arm before I could fell.

"Sorry, I didn't see you…" - my words trailed off as I realized that the person was Adrian.

**Kind of a filler chapter before the fun begins jaja… R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just realized I didn't post this last time: disclamer: I don't own anything Richelle Mead does. (seriously I don't know why they want us to put this, I mean if I was Richelle Mead why would I be posting my stories here?)**

**Chapter 4: **

"Don't worry" – said Adrian smiling but his smile quickly faded as he realized I wasn't alone.

"uhh, Adrian this is Trey I believe you too have already met." – I said as I began to blush.

"Yeah hey Trey." – Adrian said his tone a little tense.

"hey, man" – Trey said.

"you mind if I steal Sage for a minute?" – Adrian said suddenly.

"who?" – Trey asked.

"he means me, it's a nickname, funny story actually" – I said trying to cover up.

"right" – said Adrian. Btu you could see he didn't care very much if Trey believed it or not.

"sure, no problem." – Trey said oblivious to Adrian's mood.

Adrian made a gesture to for me to follow him and he lead me to a little coffee shop down the street.

"Well, what's the problem?"- I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing with him?" – Adrian practically growled. Suddenly my anger flared up. He had no right to either approve or disapprove what I made of my life, and I told him so.

"Besides, "I continued, "why would you even care? It's not like I'm doing anything wrong."

" and what exactly were you doing with Trent?"

"non of your business and it's Trey"

"whatever," – he said and turned to leave.

"hey! I don't know what your trouble is but since it seems to be so important a task that you take me away from my _boyfriend," – _I made sure to emphatize that last word. I didn't even knew if I was _actually _Trey's girlfriend but I just wanted to see Adrian's reaction to that.

And boy did I got a reaction.

At first he just stood there as if he had been slapped in the face. Then, all of a sudden his eyes flared with anger, I didn't knew to whom it was aimed to, and then he just turned around and run. Away from the coffee shop. Away from me.

**THE BOOK OF THE GOLDEN LILY IS OUT! OH YEAH! Sorry had to put it I'm just so excited :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to everyone that had put alerts on my story! I would love to hear your thoughts. If I have 8 reviews I'll post the next chapter on the weekend. Pretty please? Even if it's a constructive criticism comment I want to hear it. **

**Here is chapter 5 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: see last chapter. xD **

**Chapter 5 **__

I was lying face up in my bed. It was about 2 am but I still couldn't sleep. After such a weird reaction from Adrian I had gone back with Trey and told him that I wasn't feeling so good and that I wanted to get back to school. He had been kind and hadn't asked what was wrong feeling that I really didn't wanted to talk about it. I had said goodbye to him halfheartedly and gone to my room. I'd taken a long shower and lay down to get some sleep. I hadn't quite managed to do that last one.

I kept replaying what had happened in my head with Adrian. I didn't know what really had happened. I mean it wasn't as if Adrian had ever shown interest for me. He had never talked to me about it. But I couldn't take the image of his face when I told him I was dating Trey out of my head.

And then there was Trey, how did he fit in all this? I recalled all the things that I liked about him. He was a great friend, he was cute, and he was interested in me. Yet, I didn't feel the attraction for him I felt for Adrian. was a good friendship enough to set a base for love? Ugg, this much teenage drama was giving me a headache, I guess since I won't have any sleep tonight might as well start doing something useful. So I just begun to read the spells book Mrs. Terwiller had given me to translate. **(Don't have my bloodlines book with me right know I lend it to a friend so I don't know if that is the teachers name. just roll with it.) **Even though I had refused her offer to teach me magic she stilled made me translate this books, I guess that she thought that by reading them I would memorize it. Sadly I was memorizing them as I translated them. But since it was either way to late to change my electives I was stuck with this until next semester.

**APOV (I had wanted to write what was going on in his head for a while know :D)**

I had planned to drink myself until oblivion but thanks to my "great" father, I didn't have the money to buy that much alcohol. Besides, I had promised Sydney I would try my best for Jill. "Ohh Sydney" I thought to myself as my mind remember how I had seen her this afternoon. God she was so beautiful her hair, the way she was, the way she smiled, and her eyes… they were so beautiful, the color...like molten gold…I could just paint those eyes…

But then my heart turned cold when I saw her with him. That guy looked at her like she was _his._ Right then I just wanted to punch him. But I stopped myself before I would do something that would upset Sydney. But when she'd called him her boyfriend. That had just been too much. It had felted as if my heart was been ripped from my chest and rolled over by a car. Because the truth was, that I cared for Sydney like more than just a friend. Hell I cared more for her than for anyone else. And that, included Rose.

But that was something that I could never tell her. Because I knew how she felt about me, she might not feel disgusted about vampires anymore, but I knew that she would never feel about me the way I felt about her. If I told her the truth she would probably stay away from me. No, the best I could do was shut up. Even if it killed me see her with someone else, she deserved better than me. It would even be safer for her to have a normal relationship with anyone else. Because even though she never let it on, I could see the fear on her eyes, fear for the alchemists every time she was around us. Fear that she was getting too attached to us. And even though I didn't know exactly what this alchemy people might do it was certainly horrible to make her that scared.

Yes, I could never tell her. Even if I could never hold her, hug her, kiss her. I loved her too much to let her get hurt. Even if I was hurting myself in the process.

**Poor Adrian! Hate to see him suffer don't you? R&R! **


	6. so sorry!

**Hey, sorry this is not an update of a new chapter. I'm still working on chapter 6 but between volleyball practice and other stuff going on in my life I hadn't got time to write. I'll try to update later this week. Thanks to everyone for your alarms and specially your comments! U inspire me to keep writing. :D **

**Bye! Peace! Mori.**


	7. Chapter 6

**So, as promised here is chapter 6. I will try to make more Sydrian scenes but maybe since chapter 7. Before you set up to kill me I'll try to update chapter 7 tomorrow or Saturday. I'm almost half way through. As always, thanks for all your reviews and alarms! Love u all! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**SPOV**

It was about 7am when I finally ended Ms. Terwilliger's book. Just then my phone made a buzz sound. I picked it up and saw that I had an msm. As I opened and started reading it I couldn't help but suppress a groan. The number was unknown but what it said was enough for me to recognize the person who had send it.

"_hi. I need u to come pick me up."_

I mean, doesn't he have anything better to do than to go get drunk somewhere remote and then ask _me _to pick him up. And even though I considered the possibility of just ignoring the message I know I can't really do that. So might as well go. So texted him back.

"_I'm on my way where are you?" _I refused to damage my orthography.

The answer was back almost 30 seconds after I had sent it.

"(_**Insert false address)**__."_

It wasn't hard to find the place. And especially it wasn't hard to find Adrian. He was sprawled on the side of the street with a bottle in his hand. I could feel the anger building inside of me already. I mean, after all the progress he had accomplished, getting back to college, even cleaning the apartment, controlling his vices for Jill's sake, how could he ruin all that?

Getting out of the car I went to him. He was kind of passed out but woke up when I tried to move him, the smell of alcohol strong on him.

"Hey, Sage, good to see you"- he said. I just ignore him. He would hear my opinions later, when he was somewhat more conscious.

"Come on. I'll take you home." I half carried half dragged him to the car. Why didn't I ask Eddie to come with me? We had already been about 10 minutes on the road when he spoke again.

"What's the point?" – He said.

"What is the point of what?" – I asked him not comprehending.

"Of you taking me back. Why do you even bother in coming to get me? I'm not your responsibility; you didn't have to help me. Not now, not with me finding job, and you certainly didn't have to get me an apartment or an opening at college."

I didn't know what to answer him, he was right, it wasn't my responsibility to do any of that and if the alchemists found out about it I could be in serious trouble. The nightmare of reeducation hunting me.

But then I turn my head and saw his green eyes, surprisingly clear considering his state of drunkenness. It was like they were staring at my soul. And I knew I had to tell him the truth.

"You're right. I didn't have to do any of those things. But the truth is, Adrian that I wanted to do them. I want to help you"

"Why?" - He asked.

"Because I know what it is like to have no one trust you, to feel like you are alone. You start to think that you are all those things that people say about you." – Before coming here Adrian had a reputation of being a womanizer, a gambler, and a good for nothing. Not even his parents support him. Of the people that knew Adrian I could see that they didn't expect anything from him. The just said "that is how Adrian is". But I knew he was capable of much more, if he just makes his mind up to it. – "And I know that you are capable of much more."

He didn't say anything after that and I left him to his own thoughts. But just as we arrive at his house he turns to me.

"Sage?"

"Yes?"

"I just, well thanks. For everything you have done not only for me but for all of us, especially for Jill. And well, thanks for trusting in me, I swear to you I will change, I will become the man you believe I can be." He was speaking with such passion that I didn't realize I had lean over until we were just inches apart. When I realized this though, I realized that I didn't want to pull back. He did, apparently, because when he realized this he leans away and opens the door but before he gets out he leans again and gives me a peck in my right cheek just over my tattoo.

"Ohh and thanks for not giving me shit about today." - He smirks and gets out.

I'm dumbstruck. His kiss still lingering in my skin, it takes me a few minutes to get the engine going. "He kissed me. He kissed me." it kept replaying in my mind. Well, it wasn't an actual kiss but still. Just then my cell phone rings and as I open the message I begin to feel guiltier and guiltier. It's from Trey.

"Hi. Can we talk?"

And to top my confusion he sent me this message, what would he want? Here I am thinking about another guy when I am kind of dating another one. No, I needed to stop thinking about Adrian that way. So on impulse I quickly texted back.

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

**Don't you just hate that Sydney doesn't realize they are meant to be? Well next chapter sure will be having Sydrian scenes. O_O This was kind of a filler in a way. review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I had typed chapter 7 but I hated what I had wrote so I re writed hope you liked it remember if I get 5 reviews I will post the next chapter! :D **

**CHAPTER 7 **

**APOV**

I stumbled back to my apartment, propped myself up into the couch and tried to make my vision less blurry. As weird as it seemed, drinking made me able to think clearer because it numbed spirit. It creeps me out the fact that when I'm sober I don't feel completely there. Like I'm disconnected from reality somehow. But I meant what I told Sydney. I was going to change. Not for Jill but for myself, because I want to become the man she wants me to be, I want her to be proud of me.

And now that I think of it. I know what to occupy my mind on instead of alcohol. Sydney's birthday is coming soon and I want to give her something especial. Something that she can remember me by. I know, I'll make her a painting.

With no more hesitation I immediately stand up and go to retrieve my oil paints and a big white canvas from my room. And I know exactly what I will paint for her.

**SPOV**

Trey asked me to meet him at Spencer's the coffee shop where he works at about 6pm. When I got there he was looking really anxious.

"Hey." – I said approaching.

"Hey" – he said shooting up from his chair nearly tripping it over. – "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Umm…sure, what's up? – I had no clue about what could possibly make him so anxious.

"I was passing today morning to my way to work and I saw you in your car with a green eye guy…" – he began. Was Trey jealous?

"No, it's not what you think he's my brother." I said shrugging it off, the lie leaving my mouth easily.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, well you should be careful. With your sister too."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I mean" – he looked like he wanted to tell e something but couldn't. – I"I mean that bad things happens when it's dark." – Just then a man came in to the store. He looked to be an older version of Trey. Probably his father. But as I turn to see Trey I notice that all the color has drain from his face and he is starting wide eyed to where the man was standing. As soon as the man spots Trey he begins to approach us. Trey stands up and I do too.

Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I got some things I have to take care of in the city." – He gives Trey no further information. – "what are you doing?" – He asks then.

"I was talking to my, uh, friend Sydney." – I notice the hesitation we haven't really talked about what we are. Just then Trey's dad seems to realize I'm here and turns to me.

"Nice to meet you sir." – I say and offer him my hand. He shook my hand and mumbles a greeting. We sit and Trey's dad sits with us.

"So your brother is coming on Tuesday." – Mr. Juarez says

"What for?" – Trey asks.

"We have a job to do." – He states and gives me a pointed look. I take the hint that this is a private matter.

"Sydney!" – Someone shouts. I turn around to see Jill waving her hand at me as she and some friends pass by the coffee shop. I smile and wave back as she goes. It makes me happy to see she has made some friends. I notice that Trey is stiff besides me. I also notice that Mr. Juarez is looking at the spot were Jill was with a mix of anger, distrust and maybe even repulsion?

"Who was that?" – He asks abruptly making it sound angry.

"That's my sister."

"Nonsense"

"I'm sorry?"

"She isn't your sister." – He says looking right at me. I don't know what to respond. What does he mean by that? I mean Jill and I don't exactly look alike. Actually we don't look alike at all but he says it like we are from two different species. Witch we are but that's beside the point.

"Dad!" – Trey shouts at him.

"What? You can't say you haven't noticed that…" – his father continues but Trey cuts him off giving him a glare. I try to say something to ease up the tension.

"No, actually a lot of people tell us that, she looks more like my other brother Adrian. They are just like my dad, I look more like my mom."

"Yeah, that must be it." – Mr. Juarez replies but there's something on his face that tells me that he isn't buying it.

"Well, I better go, got some…business.. I need to attend. And I'll talk to you later. – He says addressing Trey. – "a pleasure Sydney." – I nod as he stands up and leaves the coffee place. And only when his father leaves Trey seems to relax a bit.

"Hey, you ok?" – I ask him.

"Huh? Yeah I'm sorry if he was kind of rude, well really rude. He's just that way sometimes."

"No, it's okay. Really."

We talked for about an hour after that. We talked about anything and everything. And it felt nice, to just have a normal conversation with someone, to just act as a normal teenager for once. It was getting late so we said goodbye after planning to have a date in about a week to go to the movies. I wasn't really a fan of movies but Trey was so whatever. When we were about to say good bye he kissed me again. It wasn't horrible, but it just felt like what it was, lips to lips. Nothing out of the ordinary. That let me wondering if TV maybe exaggerates too much about this things. We parted ways but not before he told me again that I should be careful. Careful of what? He didn't say.

I decide to visit Adrian and see how he was doing. And as I was heading towards Adrian's apartment I see a familiar face in one of the shops on the way. So I pull over.

"Hey Sonia how is everything?" – I ask her as I come to a stop in front of her. And getting out of the car to greet her.

"Hey Sydney it's been good. I was just looking for some things for the wedding." – She sighs happily. Mikhail had finally proposed to her and obviously she had said yes. Sonia was actually going back to court in a few weeks to finish planning her wedding.

"Ohh that is good."

"Hey you want to eat something? I'm starving and tired of all the walking around."

I think about Adrian but I suppose that he can survive without me for a little while longer.

"Sure"- I tell Sonia and we head towards a little café down the street. If someone had told me two months ago that I would be having a snack with a moroi and actually enjoying it I would have called that person crazy. But Sonia was so nice that it was almost as if she was human.

"And so we didn't want to have anything big or fancy but there still so many little details to attend to. Like the flowers, the food …" - Sonia was telling me all about the wedding plans. She looked so happy about Mikhail. And I think that is what let me to ask her something that had been nagging me for a while now.

"And how did you feel with Mikhail? Is it like butterflies around you or what? What's it like to be in love? I mean do you feel little tingles when he touches you? – Then I blushed thinking I had been to direct. – "of course you don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

"Not at all. But I think that every person is different when it comes to love. Everyone feels different. But I think that when you meet _the_ one you just know it."

"Huh." – I said not really sure what to make out of it. Did Trey was the one? No. I decide. He was great friend and cute but he didn't make feel strong about him.

We have been there over 2 hours. I look to the window outside and see that it is dark and I should get going.

"Sonia I have to go. I need to see how Adrian's doing and then go back to Amberwood" – I said thinking about the homework I haven't done yet. Besides I have to help Angeline with hers. Growing on a cave isn't exactly making her the top in her classes.

"You going to Adrian's? Do you mind if I come too I need to talk to him about some ideas that Dimitri and I had about the research." - As one of the restored strigoi Dimitri was an active part of the research team.

"Sure, no problem." – I said and we went to Adrian's car. About a block from his house though I see a sign that says: "road in construction". Weird. I hadn't seen any sign or machines this morning. Well anyway we have to park a block away. But as we were crossing the park that was separating us from Adrian's apartment four men came out of nowhere. At first it didn't make much of an impression they just seemed to be walking by. But when we were almost ten feet away from them they start to close in on us. There were four of them. One of them grabbed me and throws me against the floor face first. That was definitely going to leave a mark. While the other three pin Sonia. Then one of the guys takes out a stake from his coat while the other two make Sonia turn around facing upward. The third guy then poises the stake over Sonia's chest.

"Time to go back to hell vampire." – He says.

**SOO…WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW AND TELL ME! IF YOU DO YOU WILL READ WHAT HAPPENS NEXT FASTER….0_0 **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I know I know I haven't updated in a while and I have no excuses except that I had a bit of writers block but I think I'm past it now. Thanks to all the people that had reviewed and followed the story it really meant a lot to me to know that you actually think it's good. And expect updates more regularly since it is summer I will finally have more time to write (hopefully) :D **

**Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 8 (inspired a bit in the golden lily original)**

I had never been very good at sports. I was decent at volleyball and Eddie had taught me how to throw a punch but that was as much of a combatant as I was. So in this situation I did the only thing I could do. I screamed.

"Help! Someone help us!"

That's when the guy that had me pinned down told me to shut the hell up. When I didn't he hit me on the head with something. Maybe the back of a gun for how much it hurt.

My vision became dizzy but I could make out Sonia trying to fight his attackers but to no use. Now that she was a moroi she didn't have the strength anymore. Just when the guy was about to stake her a figure appeared, and without wasting a second it threw it against the wall where the man slumped unconscious.

Without wasting a second Dimitri, I thought recognizing the figure, attacked the other men that had us and in no time all the men were on the ground. Or so we thought.

Because as Dimitri approached us to make sure we were fine another man came out of the shadows holding a gun. And this guy I did recognized. It was Trey. He glanced my way and if he was shocked to see me here he didn't show it. Instead he aimed the gun at Dimitri.

"Good son." The man that had been about to kill Sonia said. Just then I recognized him as Trey's father. "Now do the rightful thing and end this evil."

"Trey, what's going on? What are you doing?" I practically yelled him to make him look at me but he didn't even spare me a glance.

"Trey, listen to me, I don't know what you think this people have done to any of you but…"

"Shut up!" – He cuts me off. "Of course that for an alchemist this looks barbaric but it's not. We have to do this, to make evil in the world stop. Starting with her. We don't care much for the damphir."

How does he know all this? But right know it's not the time to make these questions.

"Does she looks like a monster to you? Look at her!" - He momentarily glances at Sonia and I see some of his determination to falter. Because looking at Sonia she looks exactly what she is. A scared young woman with an injury on her head from when they threw her against the floor.

"Don't hear her Trey! She's trying to confuse you. She has probably been compelled by the vampire to turn her against us. Listen to us Sydney, we can help you get rid of the darkness this creatures have put in you. Because we are the warriors of the light and we can save you." – By the looks on his face I can tell that the way they want to 'get rid of the darkness' is not going to be pleasant.

"What, no you don't understand it's not…" –

"You are right, I did compel her." – Sonia says then. – "you don't have to hurt her I'll release her." – What is she doing? She has to know that I would never leave her and Dimitri here.

"Sydney, come here." And suddenly it's like someone is controlling my body because I start walking towards her without deciding it.

When I am in front of her she starts to stand up and looking straight in my eyes tells me.

"listen carefully, you are going to run as fast as you can to Adrian's once you are there you call Eddie and tell him what happened, she has to put Jill somewhere safe. Don't look back. And Sydney, please tell Mikhail that I love him." And then I know that they are going to kill her as soon as I start to run. Dimitri that is near turns his head in my direction and I know that he wants me to tell Rose that he loves her too.

Then he launches himself to Trey and I take off in the opposite direction. I want to go back to them, but it's like my body has a mind of its own. And just when Adrian's apartment comes into view I hear a single gunshot. And I can't control my tears anymore as I ran towards the building because I am sure that right know either one of my two friends is now dead.

**I know I know you probably hate me just about now. But don't kill me or you will never know the rest! I'll give you a sneak peak for the next chapter happy?**

_When I finally reached Adrian's door I almost collapsed on the door. I could barely see right I was sobbing so hard. Then the door opened and Adrian was on the door. I immediately ran into his arms and as he wrapped his arms around me I knew that as long as I was with him everything would be alright. Because when I was with Adrian I felt safe. _

**So what did you think? **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! So here it's next chapter, it is 8 pages long. (!) Longest chapter I've ever written! (LOL) I tried to put Sydrian scenes here and hopefully you will be happy with the outcome. **

**Thanks to **channyobsessedoct2, Cami Ivashkov, Sonia. 1, Quantumkhaos, iluvadrainsydney4ever, and Samwysesr **for reviewing! Thank u guys!**

**Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 9**

When I finally reached Adrian's door I almost collapsed on the door. I could barely see right I was sobbing so hard. Then the door opened and Adrian was on the door. I immediately ran into his arms and as he wrapped his arms around me I knew that as long as I was with him everything would be alright. Because when I was with Adrian I felt safe.

**APOV**

I had been working on Sydney's surprise all day, but that didn't surprise me much. Because when I paint, it's like everything else disappears. When I paint, I feel myself, and I don't feel scared that I won't be good enough, I paint because I love it. And if I'm painting for someone I love, what else can I ask for?

Then I hear someone on the door, at first I don't know who it is, but then I hear a sob and my heart is pounding in my chest because even before I open the door I know who it is. As soon as I see her she runs to my arms and I automatically wrap my arms around her, wanting to protect her from whatever it is that made her so upset.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." – I keep murmuring to her. She eventually stops sobbing and raises her head to look at me, silent tears streaming down her face. - "what's wrong Sydney what is it?"

"They, they took them …I didn't know there was a shot ….oh my God" – she mumbled.

"Sage it's going to be okay." – Them? Who are them? And who's they?

"No, it's not Adrian, they, they took Dimitri and Sonia I think they may even have killed one of them, I don't know, she compelled me to leave them. We have to call Eddie.

"Don't worry Sydney Eddie will take care of the strigoi that..."

"No you don't see they weren't strigoi they were the guardians of the light. They are some kind of group that kills vampires they knew about what Sonia was I think they were following me they knew I was an alchemist and that I would lead them to moroi." What? I had never heard of a group called that. }

"Don't worry I'll call Eddie." After that I take her to my sofa where I lay her down. I notice that she has a scrape in her forehead and some bruises, her hands have cuts too. I control the urge to heal them since I know it wouldn't end well.

After I called Eddie and Sydney explain what had happened it took about 20 minutes until he arrived, saying he had left Jill at Clarence. After calling someone over the phone (backup I guess) he went to investigate. We were currently waiting for him to get back.

"How are you feeling?" – I ask her anxious to know.

"I'm okay," – she answers without looking at me instead looking at the cuts in her hands. I hastily go to the bathroom for some alcohol and a rug to clean her cuts, and then I go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and return to sit in front of her.

"Give me your hands" – I say and give her the water. She complies giving me a puzzled look but remains silent sipping in her glass. Once her hands are clean I begin to clean the wound on her forehead.

"Thanks."

"Hum?"

"Thanks for helping me Adrian." – She tells me and gives me a small smile. I return the gesture and continue to clean her injury. Once I finish I put the things away and return to her. I venture enough to take her hand and surprisingly she doesn't push it away. Who would have thought, the great Adrian Ivashkov is nervous about grabbing hands! But she wasn't just any girl.

"You should rest." – I tell her seeing as her eyelids are closing.

"No, I can't sleep." - She stubbornly tells me.

"Come here." I tell her and open my arms. She hesitates, a little blush creping over her cheeks, probably embarrassed by the way she let her guard down earlier to me.

"I won't bite." I say trying to tease her. She gives me a faint smile but reaches over and lets me hug her. She snuggles in my chest and I feel her relax. And strangely, I feel myself relaxing too, just holding her makes me feel comfort. That is when I decide that, even if she never sees me as something more than her friend I will do everything I can to make sure she is happy and safe.

SPOV

I breathed on Adrian's scent. A bit of his aftershave and a scent that was just him. In the way he was holding me I could pretend that he did it because he cared for me and more than a friends way kind of caring. But snuggled against his chest I let darkness swallow me and my problems dissolve because I knew Adrian was watching over me.

I was woken by Adrian's voice telling me that Eddie was back. I opened my eyes and realized that the room was merging with activity. There were guardians everywhere and just as the door opened came in…alchemists. Oh crap. I immediately got out of Adrian's embrace and I felt my cheeks burning. I stand up and walked towards them. Stanton and another alchemist I didn't recognize looked at me weirdly and I prayed they haven't seen me all comfy on Adrian's arms.

"Sydney, didn't expect to see you so soon here. Did you just arrive?" Stanton asked me.

"Err, no actually I was on the scene at the moment of the attack. I was the one to call it in. how come you are here?" since I was the ´palm springs only alchemist I was supposed to handle any situation involving moroi in my area.

"We were coming to see you as David here," she motions to the other alchemist. "will be your partner at the palm springs post." This wasn't good, the last thing I needed right now was another pair of alchemists eyes to be watching me.

After that everything went by on a blur. Guardians came and went, I had told them where I had last seen Dimitri and Sonia. The guardians had returned and said that there was blood and they were going to send it to a lab to be analyzed. Mikhail and Rose had arrived too, and I didn't know who looked worse. Mikhail had a vacant look on his eyes, like Sonia had taken the light in him. Rose looked about to suffer a breakdown. All she wanted to do was go to find them but there were no leads at the moment and we had to wait until the results of the blood came.

The only person that remained calm, (or as calm as it could be) was Adrian, he had offered words of support to Rose but it was more of a friends comfort than that of a lover. He then sat next to me and took my hand in both of his. I looked at them but didn't take my hand away. I liked the feeling of it. And, either way, everyone else was too on edge to pay much notice to us. I saw the clock on the wall after some time and realized that it was 3am in the morning, day for vampires but Adrian and I were on a human schedule.

"Common Sage, I'll take you to Amberwood." – Adrian said then.

"But I have to stay here…" I started but he cut me off.

"There is nothing else you can help on, and you are too tired to be useful, I'll drive you." – After that he stood up and took my hand again making me stand up. Nobody noticed when we left, and we soon arrived at my dorm room, Adrian insisted to accompany me all the way to my bed, he then made me lay down and put the covers on top of me, he then kissed my forehead and it was like an electric shock ran through my body.

"Wait," I told him when he turned to leave. "You look too tired to sleep, and I…I'm scared because of what happened. Do you…mind staying the night?" I told him hoping he would I wouldn't admit it to anyone but screw it, I liked being with Adrian.

"Umm, sure I can." He went to the bed next t mine, since Jill had left and I still didn't have any other roommate y have a spare bed.

"No, come here." I tell him. Then I blushed recalling how that sounded. "I mean, it's not like we are going to do anything. Just sleep, I mean…." I began to stutter. He flashes me a smile.

"Sage, I know what you meant." – He then lays under the covers with me and since the bed is so small we are side by side.

"Night Adrian."

"Night Sage." We both fall asleep in seconds.

I woke up in the arms of Adrian, I open my arms to find out myself with my head on Adrian's chest, for a while I just listen to his heart, his steady beat, and for a moment I contemplate the idea of waking up every day with him, if he would be human, because in reality, if I attend to make that dream true, I would surely end up in reeducation. Then a knock on my door makes me panic. I try to get up only to have Adrian's arms tighten around me.

"Adrian, wake up." He sleepily opens his eyes and smiles at me. "There is someone at the door, you have to hide."

"Don't worry Sage we tell them I'm your 'brother'." I am about to say yes when a voice from the door stops me.

"Sydney? Are you here? It's David." Crap the alchemist.

"No Adrian you have to hide move quick under the bed. I stand up and begin to try to move him." a flash of hurt passes over his features.

"You are embarrass to let them know I was here aren't you." he turns around.

"What? No I just, I need you to hide please. It's not because of that just do it okay I'll explain later." He sighs and hides.

I go to the door and after making sure that Adrian is not visible I open it. David different to me is showered and wearing different clothes than the night before which makes me wonder what time is it.

"Good morning." I greet him.

"Good morning. Stanton sent me to tell you that it the results on the blood found are to be ready in a few hours, and that she need you to go to Clarence to tell the others about it."

"Okay, that was fast for the results." I say.

"Not really, considering its 11 already." It is? Wow, I overslept.

"Right, mm, thanks David." I turn to close the door but he stops me.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" he asks me.

"Mmm, sure, what is it?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stand those, those _things._ I mean yesterday we were surrounded,_" _I remember the place being crowded with Guardians, but I didn't put much thought in that, I just saw people, not the enemy. "And you acted like there were normal people, when you left with that moroi, you just walked past them." So someone _had_ seen me with Adrian.

"You mean the moroi?" I pretended to remember. "Oh, right that one, he wanted to see if we had something new. But, believe me I was terrified in the inside. I just learned to conceal it better than most." I brushed it off like it's obvious. I really hope Adrian isn't leavening right now.

"so you haven't like, got used to them?" David asks me. I'm about to answer when I caught something, a spark in his eyes, the way he is bent to catch my every word, and I realize, that he was sent here, maybe by Stanton or by someone else, to see just how attached I actually am to them.

"Used to them? David, maybe you are new at this but I had been doing this for a while now and I can tell you that you can never get used to them. They might become tolerable but you can never forget that what they are. They aren't natural, they are wrong. " As I say this I feel like I'm betraying all of my friends, but I have to convince this guy that I'm still a perfect alchemist. "Unless you think otherwise."

He was outraged. "What? Of course not! I know they are evil creatures even more than you." he says.

"Good, then because I need to know I can work with you." I tell him. He nods reassuringly and I know I convinced him.

Shortly after he leaves and I close the door. Then I sit on the other side of the door and sigh in relief.

"So, I think you are a pretty good actress then, had us all fooled." Adrian said to me emerging from under the bed.

"Adrian, I"

"Just forget it Sage. It isn't worth it."

"If you would just let me explain…"

"Explain what? How we are evil creatures and that you have learned to _tolerate _us after the time that has passed?"

"No, I didn't mean to…"

"Mean what Sage…" Adrian started but I decided to cut him off. By pressing my lips to his.

It was an angry kiss at first; I expressed all my frustration in it. But then I realized that he was kissing me back. He had put his arms around my waist and I put my arms on his neck. The kiss turned sweet, and I felt as every part of my body tingled. Eventually we had to separate, but Adrian didn't release his hold and neither did I.

"Now…will you let me explain?" I tell him. I can't help but blush a bit, my whole body tingling in excitement for being with Adrian.

"Sure, you look beautiful when you blush." He said. Which of course only made me blush more.

"Thanks, but listen, what you heard, it wasn't true. You know I really like you guys, I just said thaqt so that he would thought so."

"Why are you so scared of the Sage?"

"I…" I was about to tell him but the words suddenly wouldn't come out of my mouth. It was like the tattoo forbid me from telling him about reeducation. "I can't tell you." I said.

"I'm sorry." Frustration was building inside of me. He looked at me with such concern and I couldn't tell him what was wrong.

"It's okay; you'll tell me when you are ready." Adrian said misinterpreting my silence for lack of confidence. Damn tattoo.

"We should go; we have to collect the blood results." He releases me but took my hand instead. I removed my hand from his.

"Adrian, no one can know about this, about us."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated." I stated knowing that the tattoo would just cut me off if I tried a more complex explanation.

"You are embarrassed to be seen with Me." he said.

"No, Adrian it's not…" but he just shrugged me off and went through the door.

Ugg! Damn fucking tattoo that won't let me speak!

I walked down the hallway to almost bump into Jill. She looked really distressed and I knew that she had been 'present' at our encounter.

"Is it true?" she asks me with tears in her eyes.

"It's what true Jill?"

"Are you embarrassed to be with him?"

"I…Jill its complica…"

"Don't tell me it's complicated Sydney! You like him; I can see that, everyone does, so why won't you just admit it? Why do you keep hurting him like that?"

"I don't mean to hurt him I'm just, confused I guess." That been the understatement of the year. "I'll talk to him, okay? But right now I need to do something." I had been informed that Jill didn't know about the attack and it had been decided that it was safer for her if she stayed that way.

"Okay," she said a bit more calm. "He is waiting for you in your car."

"Thanks." With that I went downstairs and found Adrian leaning against latte.

Without saying a word we got into the car and drove up to the alchemist's lab. They gave me a sealed envelope and we went back to Adrian's apartment. Since it was so close to the scene of the crime they Guardians had decided to made it the 'base of operation'. But as we entered it no one was there. They were probably still searching the area for any leads.

I was probably supposed to leave the results or call someone but the envelope suddenly begun to burn in my hands; I had to see whose blood it was. Looking up I meet my gaze with Adrian's and he nodded slightly like reading my thoughts, I opened the enveloped and looked at the results.

And the blood belonged to…..

**Ahh cliffhanger! Ja Ja but don't hate me just yet! Okay this is when you help me, WHO SHOULD THE BLOOD BELONG TO? Please review or PM me telling me who would you prefer it should be? You have until Tuesday to tell me, and after that I will count the votes. **

**I hope you liked the Sydrian scene but I wanted to make the story as close to the original as possible and so Sydney had to be the one walking away ha-ha. **

**Now review or Sydney and Adrian will not be together! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I know I've been gone ages but better late than never right? **

**disclamer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks to all of you who voted! And the winner is….**

**SPOV**

"The blood is Trey's? How is that possible? I mean it just can't be, if the injured wasn't one of them why didn't they come to us?" I couldn't make sense to this, but I did feel relieved about this, even if I liked Trey, I was so glad that neither of my friends were dead, but then… "Why haven't they contacted us? By now they should have."

"Well, maybe they had but they couldn't." Adrian piped in.

"We have to go back to the crime scene. Look for anything that might help us."

After we got back to the park we walked around the park, until finally, we found what we were looking for.

A little poodle of blood was in one of the rocks nearby, Adrian confirmed that the blood was indeed human; I guess he knew it by the smell I didn't ask.

But then I saw a figure moving between the bushes. I felt a scream get struck in my throat but before it came out I recognized the figure as Trey's bloody body.

"Oh my God, Trey!" I said and kneeled beside him. I could see a huge gash in his right shoulder. As I touched him, Trey groaned softly.

"Adrian!" I instantly yelled; he was beside me in an instant.

Together we moved him to my car and drove to Adrian's apartment, we needed answers and we weren't going to get them if we took him to a hospital. Besides, if things got bad Adrian could heal him enough to drive him to one.

After we reached the apartment we laid him on the couch and I went to the kitchen and got a washcloth. I had some antiseptic in my purse and started to apply it to Trey to clean his wounds while Adrian was in his room. We had agreed that it would be easier for trey to talk to me rather than the two of us; but he would stay close by in case I needed help. Trey had appeared semiconscious when we brought him but he appeared to be awake now.

"Hey Melbourne," Trey suddenly said, making me jump.

"Hey," I told him attempting a weak smile. It troubled me, that someone I had considered my friend had a secret as big as this. Though to be fair I hadn't trusted him with mine either.

"Trey, what happened?" I asked him. He must have seen something in me that made him trust me because after a defeated sigh he told me.

"After you left, the warriors got into a fight, they were debating as to whether they should kill them right then and there or take them and made a public execution. Finally, they had conceded that they would kill the damphir and take the moroi." Trey took a deep breath and look at me as he said: "Sidney, I promise you, I tried to stop them, I really did. I put myself in the way of the gun and him, but they shot me. I don't know what happened after that; they left me there and called me vamp lover, and to hope and see if my 'friends' would help me now."

I knew how hard that must have been to Trey, especially because one of them had been his own father.

I'm not an emotional person, but right then I knew that he needed comfort so I hugged him. It was an awkward hug, mainly because I didn't want to hurt him more and he was lying down. As I separated I looked at him, but now, I knew that I could never feel anything towards him, my heart belonged to another.

"Trey, I'm sorry, but I need you to take me to them, could you do that?" I asked hopefully; he was a bit uneasy but then he nodded.

"Okay, I will. But only you. I won't take anyone else."

"Okay."

"Hell no."

That last phrase hadn't come from me, as I turned around I saw Adrian standing a few meters away from us.

"Adrian," I started but he cut me off.

"Sage, if you think I'm going to let you go alone you're crazy." He stated looking directly to my eyes.

"May I have a word with you?" I asked him and without waiting for an answer I stood up, grabbed him by his sleeve and took him to his bedroom, closing the door firmly behind me.

"Sydney I can't let you go with him alone to how knows where!"

"Look this isn't open to debate, I have to know where they had taken Dimitri and Sonya, they are my friends, and I'm going.

"I won't let you."

"is this because of me going alone or me going with him?" I asked him. he looked away and I realized he must be jealous about the hug he surely saw me give to Trey.

"Hey," I told him cupping his face in my hands, "nothing is happening between me and him okay? I wish… I wish I could tell you why we can't be together but you have to trust me on this." I look at him, willing him to believe me.

"Okay, but you have to promise me two things."

"All right, what are they?"

"Keep yourself safe okay Sage?"

"Fine, I promise. What's the other?"

"When you come back, we'll talk about us." He kissed me softly; as if afraid I would break.

"I promise."

**MAJOR SORRY! But I should be doing homework and instead I'm writing so cut me some slack. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**and to the awsome people that had been reading my other stories; I haven't abandoned you, and as son as my life stops looking like a roller coaster I would update more frequently...**


End file.
